Why Does It Feel So Cold?
by axlorg89
Summary: Natsu has been getting a bit controlling after he hears a rumor that Lucy had slept with another guy. Ever since the fight, Lucy has been feeling dirty and guilty. So she does what she thinks is best. But why does the best choice make her and Natsu feel cold? Nalu One-shot. BitterSweet ending


**Finally! A straight-up oneshot of Nalu. Bit sad at first and makes you wanna slap Lucy but oh well! Disclaimer: I'm a girl! I'm pretty sure that Hiro is a guy. So why Impersonate him? (Bit OOC)**

**Story: Why Does It Feel so Cold?**

It was cold. Nothing around Lucy to heat her up. She knew it was her fault. There she was, walking home, in the freezing cold. She deserved even worse than freezing. It was snowing out and everything seemed to be so beautiful. But fascinating scenery didn't make Lucy feel any better. She was walking on the sidewalk, hugging herself for warmth.

Why does Lucy feel guilty you ask? It's because she betrayed Natsu. To think, one harmless fight, could change everything. The blonde made her way, trudging through the snow. She kept asking herself 'What if?' or 'If I didn't do that'. Everything was an 'if'. Now she had to live with it. She'd have to come the next day and face them. Or she could quit.

Lucy buried herself deeper in her scarf. She was wearing a red hoodie and blue skinny jeans with black boots. She was still cold. It was the most long and painful walk. Worse than her childhood. She had completely destroyed Natsu. It was in the morning. She and Natsu had a fight. Natsu accused her of sleeping with another guy. Natsu was so possessive sometimes. But Lucy eventually ticked. Of-course Natsu was never like this, but he had been reading Sorcerer_ Weekly _and that magazine was spouting rumors. One of which was me sleeping with another man. There was a picture too. It showed Lucy tugging a male into her house.

Lucy explained to Natsu that it was an old friend of hers. Natsu didn't believe it. He spouted nasty imaginations. Don't get Lucy wrong. Natsu adores her. You've got no idea. He always was romantic, which kinda shocked her, but still nonchalant. It went like this basically:

"_Lucy! Why!" Natsu asked in a frustrated tone. His onyx eyes bored into hers. Demanding the truth._

"_I TOLD YOU! I never slept with another guy" Lucy yelled back. She met his stare head-on. The guild was trying to not notice their fight._

"_Stop LIEING!" Natsu demanded._

"_I'M TELLING THE TRUTH" Lucy truthfully yelled back._

"_That's IT! Should I break up with you? I will forgive you if you come out clean. TELL THE TRUTH OR ELSE!" Natsu ordered. His tone reaching a rising point. Although his voice was sure, but his eyes said he didn't want to break up._

"_Natsu...Lucy is telling the truth so pl-" "Be quiet Levy. I don't want to drag you into this!" Lucy said cutting off Levy. Levy sighed._

"_I am answering TRUTHFULLY!" Lucy furiously stated._

"_YOU BITCH!" He screamed. His words echoed in the guild. Natsu's body froze completely. He had called some of his nakama's named but not Lucy. He took a step back. His eyebrow furrowed._

"_L-Luce" He stuttered. Lucy's head lowered. Her bangs covered her face. She walked up to him and slapped him._

"_I-I'm s-sorry" He managed to get out. He should've never listened to the magazines. He put his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off._

"_You wanted me badly to sleep with another guy, I guess it would make you happy" She muttered._

"_What?" Natsu asked. Had he heard wrong._

"_I guess it's over huh?" She said, louder this time._

"_Lucy...Don't do this. Please" Natsu pleaded._

_She glared at him. "Natsu Dragneel I will never forgive you. I want you out of my life. I won't even look at you anymore. YOU wanted this. I have had it up to here!" Lucy ranted._

_She turned her glare to Mirajane, who was watching the whole thing. Mirajane gulped._

"_I can't believe you paired me up with him! Shut the FUCK UP! With that true love shit. Mind your own business will you! If you love matchmaking, why don't you match make yourself with someone for once." Lucy added. "Now Lucy, I don-" Erza started but Lucy cut in. "Erza, would you shut the hell up too? You always do stupid things. At first, I wondered why you weren't in charge of the royal army. Now I see why! You are a hormonal bitch." Lucy yelled. She ranted at everyone in the guild._

_Lucy adverted her eyes to Lisanna. "And you... Back when I had a crush on Natsu. I thought you lliiiked him. He's all your missy. I don't care if you take him or not." Lucy said calmly, trying to calm down, only she wouldn't._

_She turned her back on the guild and began walking out of the guild. As she made her way, Natsu grabbed her hand. She turned back and looked at him._

"_Lucy! Listen to me! I'm SORRY! I love you Lucy! You can take it out on me. But not on them. They are our nakama" Natsu pleaded._

_I looked at him, and softened my gaze. Natsu immediately smiled when he saw he soft gaze. Than Lucy's gaze turned into a purely hated glare. She shook her hand off his and walked off._

There Lucy was. Walking home. It was cold. Always cold. She would be cold.

Upon reaching home, Lucy quietly weeped to herself. She continued to cry when she was fully changed in bed. All Lucy could think of was how cold it was.

"Lucy?" A voice called out. Lucy didn't answer back. She knew it was Natsu. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep and didn't make a sound. Lucy heard grunting sounds as Natsu came up her window and opened it. The window let it a cold, refreshing breeze. She felt colder.

"Luce?" He whispered softly. Silence. Natsu sighed and got into her bed. He cuddled with her. She heard him whispering 'I'm Sorry' over and over again.

He finally snored softly. After she left the guild, she was feeling cold. Now she felt warm. She felt dirty. Lucy didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve him. He was just scared of losing her. And she treated him horribly.

The Next Morning Came.

Natsu woke up. He remembered where he was. And what happened. Natsu turned to face Lucy's figure. Only, she wasn't there. Her room was completely messed up. All her cabinets were opened and empty. Her closet was empty. There was a different scent in the room. Lucy's room didn't smell like Lucy. It smelt new. He didn't like new. He preferred old. He crawled off of her bed and examined everything.

Natsu was curious. Had she kidnapped? Natsu raced towards the door (For once) but before he could turn the knob, the door opened.

"Agh!" Natsu said as he fell on his behind and rubbed his head from impact. He looked at the intruder. It was the landlady.

"Oh, you are a friend of Lucy, right?" The landlady asked Natsu.

"Uh...Yea" He replied while nodding.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. But she just left this morning. She came by my desk and said she was leaving." The LandLady said. Natsu froze at her words. She left!?

"She told me to give this to you" She said before leaving and closing the door behind her. Natsu read the letter.

_Dear Natsu._

_By the time you read this, I am already gone. I am really sorry! It's not you._

_I just feel guilty. I called my own nakama horrible things and I am not proud._

_I'm sorry. I love you both I don't think its right to love you. You are amazing and I've enjoyed the moments we shared. But, you deserve better. Don't come after me_

_Love, Lucy_

Natsu stopped. He immediately jumped out the window and ran. "I can't let her leave thinking like that!" He said to himself as he ran towards the one place he knew she could've went before leaving. He ran towards Kardia Cathedral. The place her mother was buried. He ran. He ran until he got there. And when he got there. A familiar blonde was there. She was touching the grave dearly.

"Lucy" He breathed.

"Natsu!" She said as she turned around in shock. She stared at Natsu. And ran away. She kept on running. She would never let him take her back. She wanted to stand still and hug him but she wouldn't. She needed to leave him. For his sake. And Natsu stopped chasing after her and fell to his knees. He felt cold. She felt cold.

But Why?

Why does it feel so cold? Why do they both feel so cold.

**I know. It was bittersweet. Hopefully my grammar wasn't wrong! I know, I gave such a sad one-shot. But it popped up. **


End file.
